


A Day in the Life...

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, New Year's Eve, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: It’s the last day of the year; a nice day to look into the domestic lives of Iwaizumi and Daichi who spend their hours with lots of fun, love and laughter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 34





	A Day in the Life...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklygiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/gifts).



> Ahhhh Mia this is for you!*0* I didn’t want to say anything that I was preparing a new years gift but found it was very hard to keep it secret hehe. I also had _one job_ , which was to publish this on the 31st, tomorrow, but I’m impatient so I’ll post it a day early hoho.
> 
> Anyway I love you very much and hope you like the gift! Merry belated xmas and an early happy new year! Let’s not make this too long, I’ll talk to you in private x’D. The fic was inspired by your own [headcanons](https://ticklygiggles.tumblr.com/post/633641602029633536/hold-on-is-that-daichiiwaizumi-i-see-i-dont)^-^!

**December 31st - 2020**

**[09:00]**

Daichi woke up smiling. He felt how those smiling lips of his were receiving soft and gentle kisses, causing them to stretch into an even bigger smile.

“Mphhh..” he mumbled a lazy greeting in between the soft kisses, but his lips were still too tired to properly speak. 

It was nothing new to wake up like this, with his boyfriend Iwaizumi showering him with affection. It was definitely somewhere on the top of Daichi’s list of favorite things: waking up to Iwaizumi’s sweet displays of love. 

“Dai, Dai~ Are you still sleeping? Time to wake up,” Iwaizumi said as he moved to kiss Daichi’s cheek, then his ear. Daichi rolled over and accepted the embrace, his arms wrapping tiredly around Iwaizumi’s neck, but he refused to open his eyes. Not yet.

“Hmmm...” he hummed again, simply accepting the kisses while he continued to be sleepy and lazy. Iwaizumi moved to whisper in his ear.

“Wake up, waaake up..” His breath tickled, making Daichi shudder at the funny feeling. “Daaaai?” Iwaizumi whispered and then kissed his neck playfully. Daichi shrugged his shoulders, trying to avoid the ticklish sensations that pulled him more from his pleasant morning slumber.

“It’s early... Day.. off...” Daichi mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed. There was no reply from Iwaizumi, but the way his hands went down his bare body told him enough. He tensed up when he felt Iwaizumi lightly trace his fingers up and down his sides. Daichi tried his hardest to show zero response. 

It didn’t tickle, of course it didn’t. He had to convince himself it didn’t so he could semi-sleep just a little bit longer. Too bad it actually did, it tickled quite a lot. 

“H-Hajime...” he groaned, squirming some more. He loved his boyfriend, but he also loved to sleep. 

“There is plenty to do Daichi... Don’t leave me bored on my own,” Iwaizumi mumbled against Daichi’s neck, kissing it fondly before moving back up to tease his ear. His fingers against his sides started to travel up as well, drawing little circles on his bare skin that made Daichi squirm a little, more goosebumps embracing all of his sensitive body. 

“It’s the last day of 2020 after all~” Iwaizumi continued his cute whining. Daichi squirmed a little more now that his fingers traced against his ribs. His arms were lazily wrapped around Iwaizumi’s neck, and he was now really trying to move them back to protect himself, but Iwaizumi only pressed tighter against him, practically lying on top of him and leaving him caught and helpless under his weight.

“F-fuck 2020..” Daichi whispered tiredly, soft and soundless giggles escaping his lips first. Iwaizumi was persistently drawing lines and circles on his ribs, making him squirm a little more. Daichi practically choked Iwaizumi’s neck when he felt those fingers inch closer towards his armpits, and he couldn’t hold back his voice this time. 

“Hahaha-Hajimehehe!” he giggled. “Yeah?” Iwaizumi said, still tickling his ear with his hot breath and whispers. 

“What’s wrong, Dai~?” He finally finished the long journey by crawling his fingers into Daichi’s armpits, and he started to scribble teasingly, causing Daichi to let out his sleepy voice as he threw his head back.

“NAhah-I’m _awahake_! I’ll gehehet up, Iwahaha!” he cried, trying to pull his arms back from around Iwaizumi’s neck, but his mischievous lover did not seem to mind the tight embrace and continued to use it to his advantage. 

“Not nearly awake enough you are,” he growled playfully and he continued to tickle Daichi until he was satisfied. 

“Haa, haa... Man, you _always_ do this,” Daichi panted tiredly when the ticklish torture was finally over. He had ended up on top of Iwaizumi during their struggle, resting with his cheek against his chest as he listened to his heartbeat.

“Yeah. To tell the truth I woke up quite early. Been watching you since then, and could hardly wait to tickle you,” Iwaizumi giggled, wiggling his fingers in front of Daichi’s face and making him blush. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Daichi mumbled, and he kissed Iwaizumi’s chest until he had both his cheeks cupped. Like this, Iwaizumi pulled him up for a lustful kiss, a kiss that turned into something more. He was glad it was their day off. 

* * *

**[11:50]**

Freshly showered after their hot round of morning sex, more tickle fights (though kind of one-sided, again...) and even a hot session in the shower, Daichi stood next to Iwaizumi, cutting fruit for their breakfast smoothie.

“It’s not even breakfast anymore. Could call it early lunch,” Iwaizumi said, teasing Daichi with playful pushes against him with his hip. Daichi answered with the same movements. Sometimes they were just like children. 

“Haha yeah, I bet you’re starving,” he laughed. Iwaizumi answered with a loud groan and leaned into him, nibbling his neck playfully. “I _am_.” 

Daichi laughed and arched away. In the end they simply made their smoothie and finished the rest of their breakfast-brunch-lunch whatever and enjoyed it. 

* * *

**[12:30]**

“Come ohohon man, we juhuhust ate!” Daichi laughed, rolling around on their carpet floor with Iwaizumi on top of him. It was wrestling time, which could happen at any random moment of the day. This time, Hajime had literally pounced on him while he did the dishes, and Daichi could just in time cut off the water to accept his wrestling match. 

Iwaizumi was always like this, pouncing on him out of the blue and wrestling him to the ground, followed by a good round of merciless tickling. Sometimes he went to the tickling-part straight away without even wrestling, causing Daichi’s body to give in to the surprise and making him yell for mercy. 

Iwaizumi was always like this indeed, and still, Daichi never expected his random attacks at the right time. This one too, he just did not see it coming. 

Maybe it was because, still after all these years of dating and even living together and suffering from many attacks, one would still not expect that Iwaizumi Hajime was the biggest tickle monster - boyfriend on earth. Who would’ve thought.

“I’ll gehehet you!” Daichi threatened, panting and wheezing as they continued to wrestle. He wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck and tried to drag him down, but only got lifted and thrown onto their couch himself. He laughed and jumped up before Iwaizumi could catch him, wrapping his arms around his middle and trying to get him down on the floor. 

For a moment, he had a pretty good chance. But at some point, Iwaizumi got the upperhand and shoved him down onto the couch again. Of course, he had to tickle Daichi to death to rub his victory into his face.

“GAhaha-Hahahajimehehe!” Daichi laughed, rolling and squirming around to no avail. Iwaizumi scittered his fingers all over his bare sides and stomach under his shirt, scratching and poking him until Daichi wheezed already. Iwaizumi even snuck his head under his sweater and blew some raspberries. 

He also nibbled and chomped on his belly, switching between playful bites (the cutest growls included) and more sloppy raspberries.

“Dahahah! Hahahajime! Time aha-time ouhout!” he whined. Iwaizumi stopped, moved up and kissed his lips fondly.

“Maybe if you weren’t so short you could win against me, Dai~” he said teasingly during the kisses. Daichi simply rolled his eyes, giggling when Iwaizumi just had to sneak in a few more tickles. That super annoying and crazy adorable asshole boyfriend.

He was tickled until he lay on their bed, panting for his life. Iwaizumi lay on top of him, his hands rubbing the bare skin under Daichi’s shirt.

“....I kinda wanna make love to you again,” Iwaizumi admitted tiredly - tiredly, he sounded a little tired while Daichi had been the one suffering this death attack. Daichi chuckled.

“So why don’t you?”

It was a nice day for making love in broad daylight after all. 

* * *

**[13:45]**

“Woah. Run three blocks everyday. Keep track of our spendings. No snacking on weekdays, and travel to at least three new places. My, Hajime. Are you serious?” 

Daichi looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder at their New Year’s resolutions he was typing in a simple Word document. He only felt a little bit sore after a good round of afternoon fucks. Iwaizumi didn’t seem tired at all. They had agreed to start the new year positively together by making a resolution list, and Iwaizumi had already made an ambitious start. 

“Of course I’m serious. Got anything to add?” he asked, leaning in and accepting a kiss from Daichi. Daichi smiled against his lips. “Hmhm. I might have a few,” he said, resting against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, he thought out loud and let him type.

“At least one movie night a week.” _Tick-tick-tick-tick._

“Keep the house clean. With clean, I mean _clean_ ,” Daichi said, scolding both of them for not doing their dishes fast enough and for sometimes forgetting to do their laundry until they had hardly anything left to wear.

“You’re right.” _Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick._ Daichi listened to the sounds of Iwaizumi typing while he thought of more.

“Adopt a dog?” They both looked at each other. They then shook their heads sadly. “Maybe if your work allows it. Or we could spend our holiday at home and raise a puppy then.”

“Not sure if 2021′s gonna give us any travel opportunity so I think that isn’t a bad idea at all. Open for discussion?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi merrily pressed the enter button after typing all that down and continued to listen to more things Daichi had to say. 

“Socialize, but not only with each other. Maybe we can initiate a video call party with the others, at least one day a month. Or two, whatever fits,” Daichi said. Iwaizumi smiled.

“Once a month should be enough to hear Shittykawa and little crow brag about their international achievements,” he laughed. He typed it down, adding the resolution to their list. 

“Maybe we could prepare a game, like a trivia quiz or virtual batsu game, and make sure we beat their asses,” Iwaizumi said. Daichi smiled at him; his lover looked best when he was showing off his competitive side, thought. Which reminded him of something. 

“Let’s do that. Also, you let me win at least one out of three of our tickle fights. Seems only fair to me.” _Tick-tickー_.... Iwaizumi started typing automatically but stopped abruptly, and looked up at Daichi.

“I what?” he asked with a teasy smile. Daichi blushed, looking him in the eyes. 

“You always destroy me, so our resolution for next year should be to teach _you_ how to be a good sport, and allow _me_ to wreck you once in a while,” he said. Iwaizumi laughed.

“My my, Dai. I wouldn’t have expected you to come up with such a thing. You gotta _earn_ your victories,” he said, cracking his knuckles and standing up from his chair. Daichi backed away. Uh-oh, did he start something with this? Daichi backed away, laughing nervously. 

“B-b-but Hajime, it just isn’t f-fahair! I barely make a chance when - _aahah_!” Daichi was already giggling like an idiot without even getting tickled yet, and he quickly rolled the office chair Iwaizumi had been sitting on in between them as a shield for his own body. Iwaizumi continued to approach him, his hands gripping the chair and attempting to pull the chair away again.

“That’s because I’m the best tickler and wrestler out of the two of us sweetie. You’ll have to learn how to beat me by yourself,” Iwaizumi told Daichi who continued to giggle and squirm in anticipation behind his precious chair. He held it tightly and tried to protect himself for just a little bit longer.

“Y-y-you bahaharely give me chance to win - nohoho!” Daichi instantly shoved the chair away and broke away for a quick run into their bedroom, but Iwaizumi already had him before he could even get close. Instead of dragging him back into their living room, Iwaizumi effortlessly dragged him into the bedroom where Daichi was headed.

“Dai, Dai, darling. We both know that’s because you’re hardly trying,” Iwaizumi panted as he threw Daichi onto their bed. With little effort, he climbed after him and sat down on Daichi’s butt while Daichi tried to desperately crawl away again. 

From this position he could easily tickle Daichi’s exposed sides, making him squeal in anticipation already.

“I haven’t even started yet,” Iwaizumi said, his hands hovering above Daichi who was shaking with giggles already.

“But you ahahare! You seriously gonna tickle me to death, _again_?!” 

Iwaizumi made a thinking face, after which the most attractive smirk broke through. “Yep.” R.I.P. Daichi, again.

* * *

**[14:10]**

Some of the aftercare was always the best. After getting tickled to death, Daichi spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch with his head in Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi lovingly combed his fingers through his short hair, massaging Daichi’s head comfortably while they watched some bad end of the world kind of series on Netflix.

“Think next year’s gonna be better?” Daichi asked. All shit that went down in the TV show kind of reminded him of the disaster year that was 2020. Iwaizumi shrugged.

“It has to be,” he said, not looking away from the screen. Daichi giggled.

“Always an optimist.”

“You are, too,” was Iwaizumi’s cute reply. Daichi rolled his eyes fondly and nuzzled his lover’s lap. 

“I knooow. It will be better.”

* * *

**[15:00]**

“No more tickling! Time out, _still_ time out.”

“Yeah yeah, haha. I get it. Wanna watch another episode?”

“Sure.”

* * *

**[16:30]**

“Nice try, Dai!”

Woops. Daichi had tried to tackle Iwaizumi when he defenselessly came back after a visit to the bathroom. He tackled him and tried to wrestle him onto the couch so he could finally tickle him, but he lost this battle too. 

Luckily before Iwaizumi could even _think_ of punishing him for his silly attempt, Daichi initiated a brief make-out session, after which he sneakily whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear that he’d beat his ass on today’s Mario Kart race. 

Of course Iwaizumi was totally in. 

* * *

**[17:00]**

Daichi won, ha. But Iwaizumi refused to accept a tickle punishment voluntarily. That proud little... Oh well. Daichi wasn’t going to unnecessarily provoke him either. 

Also, Daichi knew it wasn’t just Iwaizumi’s pride. He was also the cutest and embarrassed little bean who could sulk for the entire day if Daichi ever got him good. That Iwaizumi loved to embrace Daichi’s laughter from time to time didn’t mean he was fine with his own laugh. 

Uff, Daichi really wanted to tickle him though. 

* * *

**[17:20]**

They ate dinner early. Actually their holidays were all about eating throughout the whole day. Daichi wasn’t sure if he could call this dinner, or late lunch, or maybe better just a big snack as he and Iwaizumi shared a big bowl of ramen, both of them slurping noodles and sometimes even sharing one like Lady and the Tramp.

“We’re so romantic.” Even though Iwaizumi sounded a little sarcastic, he also smiled after they kissed each other at the end of their shared noodle. 

“We are. What do you say, shall we open a bottle of beer already? Or wine,” Daichi offered.

“Beer first,” Iwaizumi said. Daichi chuckled, heading to the kitchen to fetch some.

“I agree!”

* * *

**[19:00]**

They spent the early evening playing some more Mario Kart, and ordered their _real_ dinner. Pizza. 

On working days it didn’t happen a lot they could eat together with both of their busy jobs, so anytime they could eat together like this:

PIZZA. And more beer, of course.

* * *

**[21:00]**

Three beer. Three wine - _each_. They weren’t even near the end of the year countdown yet and both Daichi and Iwaizumi were already quite tipsy. When Daichi saw Iwaizumi relax on the couch, his cheeks a little bit rosy, he thought if things went well tonight, he might be able to get him drunk before the end of the day, er, _year_. It was going to be his last achievement of 2020. End the year with a bang. 

You see, if there was one way to finally overpower Iwaizumi and kill him with well-deserved revenge tickles, it was to get him when he was drunk. Daichi smirked. 

Oh yes, Hajime was going to laugh his head off tonight. 

* * *

**[22:00]**

♩ ♪ ♫ ♬♩ ♪ ♫ ♬♩ ♪ ♫ ♬♩ ♪ ♫ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬

“Hahaha!”

“Our rhythm is totally off.”

A random and very tipsy and cheesy waltz-dance together through their messy appartment while the Jingle Bell rock played, just because they just couldn’t get over their Spotify Christmas playlist yet. Oooooh well! 

They held each other like in traditional ballroom scenes and danced dramatically, having a lot of fun. Iwaizumi twirled Daichi like a princess. Daichi lifted Iwaizumi like the other princess. 

The dance ended when they knocked over their beloved Christmas tree and they spent the next thirty minutes fixing the mess, often interrupted by their own laughing fits that made their stomachs ache. 

* * *

**[22:30]**

The Christmas decorations were back in the tree where they belonged; they planned to at least keep the tree until mid January, just because they could.

“Come on, drink!” 

Daichi could hardly wait, but Iwaizumi wasn’t getting drunk as fast as he thought. They decided to swing to some more Christmas music, played one more lap of Mario Kart (Iwaizumi was persistent but Daichi held on to his winning streak), and ended up playing some drinking games as well. 

What a lovely night. 

* * *

**[23:15]**

“Can’t believe we’ll finally count down the final seconds of the year in less than an hour,” Iwaizumi said. Daichi smiled. 

“Yeah,” he said, and he glanced at the bottle of champaign. It was supposed to wait until at least midnight but...

“Shall we open it already?” he asked, nodding at the bottle. The champaign was definitely the final thing he needed to push Iwaizumi off the tipsy edge and get him totally drunk. 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “ _That_ thirsty? Fine. Let’s open it.”

* * *

**[23:19]**

Daichi and Iwaizumi were crawling over the floor like idiots, wiping at the soaked carpet with many tissues and towels. Opening that champaign bottle didn’t go as smoothly as it was supposed to. Oops. This looked like a disaster.

* * *

**[23:30]**

“Still not totally clean yet,” Iwaizumi said, smelling their carpet that reeked of champaign. 

“No problem at all. Shall we drink?” Daichi asked, picking up their glasses. Iwaizumi shook his head quickly.

“Let’s clean this up first.” 

“You’re right...”

* * *

**[23:45]**

Time for champaign, _finally_! Daichi dared Iwaizumi to drink it all in one go, but Iwaizumi refused and drank slowly, stating he didn’t want to enter the new year drunk. There went Daichi’s plan. 

* * *

**January 1st - 2021**

**[00:00]**

“Happy New Year!” They kissed each other passionately, arms wrapped around each other as they danced to ABBA’s Happy New Year song. 

“Looking forward to another year with you,” Daichi said, rubbing his nose fondly against Iwaizumi’s. 

“Me too. Love you, Dai.” They kissed, entering 2021 in each other’s tight embrace. 

* * *

**[00:15]**

Judging from the way Iwaizumi flung his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, giggling sheepishly and his tongue making weird and uncoordinated movements in their french kisses, the final bits of consumed alcohol were finally hitting him hard. Hajime was drunk at last. _Bingo_. 

Daichi could show off some of his strength by lifting his lover who eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist. Sharing some more of those sweet, champaign-flavored kisses, Daichi carried a very cute, drunk and giggly Hajime into the bedroom.

“Heehee. New Year’s fuck?” Iwaizumi asked as he was placed onto their bed, Daichi climbing on top of him. Daichi chuckled happily.

“Something like that.” 

So, it didn’t happen in 2020 like he had planned, but maybe this was better. He was introducing 2021 with the best thing ever: tickling Iwaizumi to _d-e-a-t-h_. 

“HAHAh-Daicheeehehehe wait _nohoho_! WHa-!” Drunk Iwaizumi was like a cute plushie. Daichi could manhandle him with ease, no danger anywhere. Iwaizumi would only respond with the most adorable cackles and squeals, squirming hysterically while Daichi sought out his most sensitive spots.

“Ah-hah!” he sang triumphantly, clawing at Iwaizumi’s hips and thighs like the tickle monster he himself could also be. He knew Iwaizumi was most sensitive to the hard, rough kind of tickles, so he was giving him exactly that.

“Finally I can get you like this. You’ve been giving me a hard time love,” Daichi taunted as his fingers didn’t give Iwaizumi any chance to break free. 

“DAAHahai! _AaHahaha_!” Iwaizumi’s face had already been a little rosy from the many sips of alcohol, but right now he was just colored bright red. His hands continued to claw at Iwaizumi’s slender torso until he could gather his frantic arms together and pin them above his head. His favorite pose to wreck his lover’s sensitive ribs and underarms.

“NAAahahaah!” Iwaizumi arched his back and squirmed helplessly, his laughter mixing with the music that came from the living room. Fortunately it didn’t take long before the TV went on standby so only Iwa’s pretty laughter could be heard.

Daichi could listen to the low, soft and bubbly sound forever. It was so pretty and satisfying. He smiled. He couldn’t believe Iwaizumi stilll felt embarrassed of such a charming laugh.

“ _Dahahahai_!” Iwaizumi squealed, his legs kicking and his entire body dancing to avoid the tickling as much as he could, but failing to escape Daichi’s wiggling fingers. “Daaaaahahaai~!”

“Yeees?” Daichi answered teasingly.

“Stahahaap!” Iwaizumi laughed, and a few adorable hiccups got mixed in his hysterical laughing fit.

“Naah, don’t think so,” Daichi said. He was going to tickle Iwaizumi for as long as he needed to. And Iwaizumi, no matter how drunk and ticklish, he was going to take it like a man. 

* * *

**[08:00]**

Daichi stared at Iwaizumi’s beautiful face. His pretty skin, his eyelashes, his cute messy bed hair and even the little trace of dried drool on his chin. Adorable. 

He sighed. He wondered what Iwaizumi saw everytime when he’d wake up and stared at Daichi’s face like this.

Daichi should wake up earlier more often, just to get a little bit of this fun as well. Of course, there was another thing Iwaizumi would do in this situation. Heh. Smirking, Daichi crawled closer, and he felt a little bit sorry because after a night like that, Iwaizumi did deserve some longer rest on New Year’s Day. 

But it was also time to give him the second batch of that lovely taste of his own medicine. Daichi easily rolled Iwaizumi over onto his stomach and positioned himself on top of him, pressing him down firmly into their mattress with his full weight.

“Hmmmh..” Iwaizumi groaned sleepily and embraced his pillow. Daichi chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

“Morning~” he hummed, kissing the warm skin softly, and he lowered his hands to Iwaizumi’s exposed bare sides. He felt him twitch in response. Hoho. 

Daichi dragged his fingertips in circles around his ribcage, but knew he had to dig in soon if he wanted the tickling to be effective before Iwaizumi would buck him off. Even a hungover Iwaizumi could be surprisingly spicy, Daichi had discovered the hard way, a long time ago.

So he did. He dug in and started to tickle Iwaizumi’s resting body mercilessly. “Time to wake uuup~” he sang, and he plunged his fingers in between Iwaizumi’s ribs, digging in to find the right spots. Iwaizumi literally jolted beneath him, a gaspy laugh escaping his lips as he was forced to wake up laughing his head off.

“Shihhiti! _Dahahai_!” he laughed tiredly, squirming underneath him. Daichi smugly pinned him down firmer and tickled his ribs and sides even worse.

“What, hmm?” Daichi knew this was gonna bite him in the ass, hard. Iwaizumi’s tickles were bad, but his punishment tickles were even worse. Still, for now he would just enjoy this. 

"Nohoho Dahahaichi! Stahahap!” Iwaizumi laughed, his voice getting louder and louder with each second Daichi could drag this lovely morning tickle torture. Oh he knew how Iwaizumi felt, getting tickled like that first thing in the morning could be quite tiring. 

“It’s the first day of 2021, time to get up,” Daichi teased while his fingers continuously tortured his boyfriend’s squirming body.

“I’ll gehehet uhuhup! S-stahahap!” 

“Then get up!” Daichi confidently teased the hell outta him, and he felt how Iwaizumi tried to exactly do that, but he was hungover, weak from the tickles and still sleepy. Of course he couldn’t throw Daichi’s smaller yet heavy body off right away. 

“I hahahate you,” Iwaizumi whined when Daichi slowed down the tickling. He still seemed embarrassed about getting wrecked that night, turning away and refusing to look at Daichi’s smug face.

“Love you too darling,” Daichi replied, pinching some more at Iwaizumi’s defenseless sides and ribs. The poor guy squirmed and flailed tiredly, more of those delicious giggles escaping his lips.

“I’ll gehehet you bahahack, j-just wahahait!” Iwaizumi threatened, but for now Daichi had him completely pinned down under him and resumed some of his precious morning tickles. 

Yes, this was definitely a good start of the new year. His first two tickly victories? In the pocket! May many more of these follow. Iwaizumi was right, Daichi had to earn these victories and he was going to. His best resolution for 2021!


End file.
